


Because of Grima

by Deathtechrobotic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtechrobotic/pseuds/Deathtechrobotic
Summary: Grima is defeated,  and the world is at peace until something happens to Robin that he doesn't expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Chrom x Male Avatar (Robin)

 

M/M

 

Yaoi

 

Chapter 1

 

×××× ×××× ×××× ×××× ××××

 

Great Naga it was hot...

 

Why was it so hot?

 

Robin sat up on his cot the fabric of his shirt sticking him like glue to paper. He held his head in his hands as pain coursed through his skull.

 

"What's wrong with me?" the albino muttered as he rose his head up from his hands to look around the tent. It was still very late at night and everyone else was already asleep in their own tents.

 

Turning sideways to face the opposite wall of the tent Robin pulled on his socks and boots. He the stood stumbling his way out of the tent into the cool crisp air outside.

 

It felt so much better outside. Robin walked around until he found a small hill. He then sat down in the grass gazing up at the stars above him.

 

"How long has it been...that I took the time to enjoy the stars?" the albino asked himself. Laying back with his arms under his head to support it he closed his eyes only for a moment.

Then it hit him...

Burning pain surged through his lower abdomen. Making the albino curl up into a ball he wrapping his arms around his midsection.

 

Oh gods!

 

Was this what the women of the camp called 'cramps' when it was their monthly.

 

Breathing he whimpered and figured maybe it was just soreness from earlier battles. 

 

Yes that was it! It had to be right?

 

It wasn't until another shockwave of pain hit him that Robin got up from the ground and made his way to the facilities. 

 

Checking himself over once in the showers he panicked.

 

No...

 

No No...

 

This wasn't happening 

 

How could this be happening?!

 

Between his thighs was light crimson red, slowly trickling downwards .

 

Stripping his clothes off he tossed them aside and turned on the water. A blast of cold hit him nearly taking his breath away before it became warm.

 

Cleaning himself he ran his hand down 'there' while washing his body.

 

What the hell?!

 

What the heck is this?!

 

Was that a...

 

Yup sure enough it was

 

There in between his testicles and rectum was another opening. The offender was what was dripping the light crimson. 

 

What was wrong with him?

 

Did it have to do with Grima?

 

Looking at where Grima's sigial used to be was a pink version of the purple one that used to be on the back of his hand.

 

Robin furrowed his brow in confusion. "Hello?" a female voice sounded out through the showers.

 

That was...Panne , Penne the Taguel.

"It's j-just me Panne" the albino stuttered his voice weak. "I was taking a morning stroll and picked up on your sent...are you feeling okay?" she questioned. 

She knew...

Robin cut off the water and slowly opened the stall doorfor her so she could step inside. Once she did the door was closed behind her to give them both privacy.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" Robin teared up sitting down on the shower chair next to the wall. Panne studied him looking him over. "It would appear that 'this' Grima is a female" the Taguel deduced looking at the pink sigial " tiny remnants of her linger within you. Compltly harmless".

The albino looked at her 

Panne sighed "with Taguel we go in heat once a year to bear offspring...Robin you're in heat and ready to carry children. I believe Grima has given you a temporary womb and a way of conception".

Robin blushed

Oh sweet Naga why?

The woman chuckled "It isn't so bad. Some men in my village were born with the ability to carry. They were what you call hermaphidites , but only had that special opening for mating and birthing. After the heat and birth it would disappear and not return until the next heat cycle ".

"Oh gods" the albino hid his face in his hands "That isn't the problem at all".

"No?...Oh! Do you not have a mate Robin?" Panne asked the male who shook his head 'no'.

The Taguel tapped a clawed finger on her chin in thought her ears twitched "Get dressed I will help you find a suitable cannidate....but it would have to be male".

It has to be male...

Oh, of course...

Robin looked down at his lap "Betrayed by my own body" he sighed getting up to try off and get dressed.


	2. Picky Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Chapter 2 : Picky Matchmaker

M/M

Yaoi

Chrom x Male Avatar (Robin)

2222 2222 2222 

Basilio

Henry

Gregor

Gaius

Ricken

Lon'qu

Donnel

Kellam

Vaike

Stahl

Virion

Frederick

Chrom

 

Panne tapped her pen on the table sitting across from Robin who was trying to sit comfortably but was having a hard time doing so.

 

"Hm well here is a few of you options" said the Taguel turning the paper towards the albino with all the names of potential baby daddy.

 

Robin's face burned scarlet red.

 

"This is just...ugh so odd for me" sighed the tactician rubbing his face with his hands.

 

Panne smiled reassuringly "Well think of it this way. You know these men you just have to pick one that you could see yourself with romantucally".

 

Robin looked at the list and furrowed his brow "Gods...Kellam? Donnel? Vaike...Ricken???".

 

"Well they are only options you don't have to take it so seriously. My personal favorite is this one " informed the Taguel as she pointed at Chrom's name.

 

His stomach growled at him...

 

"Ah do you hunger for him already?"

 

"Panne!" Robin whined

"Alright let's go join everyone for breakfast " said the Taguel with a chuckle as she stood up from her seat.

 

They had spent the rest of the morning making things to help Robin with his bleeding, and to narrow down a list of potential mates (baby daddys).

 

"Will it really be okay? No one will be able to tell right?" the albino questioned nervously as he stood to join his comrade. 

 

She turned to him and frowned "I'm not sure who it will effect...but I will keep an eye out to ensure they won't hurt you".

 

"D-do I have your word?"

 

Panne smiled and did a slight bow her right arm over her chest "Of course, you have my word".

 

Robin smiled and felt at ease as both of them walked out of the tent together .

 

Upon making their way to the mess hall of the camp the Taguel kept her wits about her watching the males behavior around the albino.

 

She didn't want to alarm him...

 

Panne knew from experience that strong males would compete to mate with Robin and could possibly hurt him in the process or each other .

 

Even if they were human. The sent Grima put off from within the tactician would lure them in since this remnant of Grima was female. If it had been male then the females would be lured in to him and he would have taken them to bear his offspring.

 

Getting their food and sitting down at one of the tables the Taguel watched the reaction each male made after Robin had passed them.

 

Their backs were stiff...

 

A few excused themselves

 

While others stared at the albino making him tense up and advert his eyes.

 

Panne growled at them and placed a hand on the tactician's shoulder "It's okay Robin" she cooed "Just relax".

 

"You can only deem one worthy" 

 

"But how will I know? What if I don't make the right choice?"

 

The Taguel smiled "I know you will"

 

Robin gulped and looked up at the males staring at him. 'I can only deem one worthy...but who should I choose?'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a regular posting schedule, but I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a regular posting schedule. I'll post when i can though.

Robin was currently in his tent sketching out battle strategies when Chrom walked in "Robin?".

 

"In here!" the albino answered looking through his notes and fixed the battle placement on his sketch.

 

"Good. I needed to talk to you " said the blue haired Prince pulling up a chair and sitting near Robin "It was brought to my attention that...you have become a distraction, and until we can figure out a way to fix it...I want you to stay in a neighboring town".

 

Robin looked at him puzzled "Excuse me?!".

 

"W-well that's to say um...you are causing the men to be roused " Chrom gulped clenching his fists on his knees.

 

"That so?" the albino huffed "So what's the problem with that?".

 

The princes face turned bright red turning his face to the side "Nothing...its just" he scratched his cheek and sighed.

 

"Just what? Wrong? Disgusting ? I thought you were more accepting than than" snapped Robin standing up from the desk making papers scatter every where. 

 

"No! I just think that..." Chrom quipped defending himself just as Frederick walked in after announcing himself.

 

"Well then if you're not then let's just ask Frederick hmm shall we?"

 

"I'd rather you not Robin"

 

"No no I insist Prince Chrom"

 

"Milord? Sir Robin?"

 

The albino turned and looked at the brunette with all honesty looking him directly in the eyes "Do I arouse you to the point of intamacy? Would you like to bend me over and fuck me ? Please do be honest since I apparently am making the men in our group 'roused ' enough to want to make our Prince here want to abandon me in a village".

 

Frederick dared not look at Chrom instead he politely bowed and excused himself walking hurriedly out of the tent.

 

"See? Nothing"

 

Chrom huffed crossing his arms over his chest "Fine, but if weird things start happening. The next village we come across you WILL stay until whatever hex you put on us is gone".

 

"Hex?! What the hell Chrom" Robin snapped at the blue haired male who ran a hand through his hair and ran out of the tent closing the flap behind him.

 

The albino plopped himself down in his chair arm folded in front of himself. He was mad and his feelings were hurt.

 

Just who does that guy think he is!


	4. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a regular posting schedule. I'll post when i can.

He needed to apologize.

 

It wasn't right for him to go off the handle like that. He blamed it on the hormones. Since I they were currently all out wack. Walking up to the princes tent he looked to the right where Frederick usually sat outside, and frowned. Robin also owed him an apology too. "Chrom?" the albino said allowed .

 

"If you're looking for Mr Moody he left early this morning with a few of the others to go hunting" said Lissa walking over with a basket of laundry. "Ah...thank you I'm surprised that he didn't inform me" muttered Robin. The blond girl hummed and shifted the basket to her other hip "He thought that you wouldn't be up to it. Saying you were rather ill...Robin what is going on?" she asked curiously.

 

The albino wished Panne was here right now...

 

Taking a deep breath he looked her in the eyes "Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone".

 

Lisa's smiled "Of course!"

 

Robin took his time, and explained to the girl what was going on. She nodded "No wonder Vaike was so rough last night..." she mumbled a blush on her cheeks. "Pardon?" the tactician questioned looking at the smaller whose face grew redder. "N-nothing! Um...i have to go hang this up now excuse me" Lissa scurried away, and out of sight.

 

Robin sighed he would just have to wait until Chrom and the others got back so until they do he plopped himself down on Frederick' s usual spot and took out a book from his robes.

 

He could wait he had plenty of patience anyway.

The albino had no idea when he'd nodded off or when he was placed in the princes tent he rolled over obviously shirtless and snuggling up to a broad chest that was also shirtless. 

 

Pouting he smashed his face into said chest making the owner grumble "Ow...". Robin blinked opening his eyes nuzzling what was in front of him . Looking up his eyes locked onto two deep blue orbs . The tactician' s eyes widened and he sat up abruptly "Chrom?!".

 

"Don't be so suprised" huffed the blue haired Prince "You fell asleep outside my tent so I brought you in". 

 

Robin's face went scarlet red as his hand went to play with the hem of his....oh right he was shirtless. Now covering his chest like a girl he whimpered. "Robin" Chrom said sternly "Lay back down, and I'll take care of you".

 

Gulping he did as he was told. The Prince embraced him pulling him close by the waist "Let's take these off hm?" hooking his fingers on the waistline of Robin's pants he shimmied them off along with his small clothes underneth.


	5. Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a regular posting schedule, but I will post when I can.

Chrom had taken his time with Robin. Touching and caressing each part of the man's body as he slowly coaxed him out of his clothes. The albino froze forgetting about his little 'secret' he had going on 'down there'. "N-no don't look" Robin whimpered face pale and full of panic . The Prince blinked staring in amazement at the leaking opening that no longer bled "Robin..." he spoke softly.

 

Robin just wanted to curl up and cry "Please...dont look" his lip trembled and he was on the verge of tears. "Shhh don't cry...whatever this is I'm sure it has to do with Grima correct?" said Chrom trying to comfort the other. The albino nodded and whipped his tears away "Im...in heat" he muttered.

 

"Hm...what was that?" the blue haired male teased.

 

"I said I'm in heat!" yelled Robin face blood red.

 

Chrom clicked his tounge and shook his head "Then I guess you can get pregnant right? I can have an heir with you" a smile played on his lips.

 

The tactician sat up bolt right "W-What?!".

 

The Prince smiled "Robin calm down" he made the other lay back down and relax "Surely by now you know how I feel about you" reaching over to the small night table he grabbed a vial of clear liquid.

 

Robin's eyes widened "Is that..." he trailed off looking at the vial then up into deep blue eyes. "Yes, it's a type of oil for preparation. I don't only plan to enter this opening alone Robin" said Chrom as he tossed off his pants some where in the tent.

 

The tactician shivered and spread his legs. "Oh wait a moment" said the blue haired male putting a pillow under Robin to lift up his hips a bit and one near his middle back. The albino was surprised at the Prince for being well prepared.

 

"Chrom...have you ever?"

 

"No, you're my first partner. I have never laid with a man nor a woman. I simply asked Gaius for advise" said Chrom with a smile as he slicked up his fingers beginning to stretch both openings that were on display for him.

 

Once that was done he slicked himself down, and held himself at the entrance Grima had created on Robin's body "Just relax for me...take a few breaths, and hold onto me if you need to " the blue haired male instructed.

 

Robin nodded getting comfortable as he wrapped his arms around the prince's neck taking a deep breath. Chrom took that chance as the albino exhaled to push  his length into the other who gasped and purred into his ear making him groan.

 

"Damn...Robin"

 

"Shh...Chrom , don't talk like that while inside me"

 

Chrom breathed out through his nose pulling the albino closer making the other have to wrap his legs around his waist "I need to move".

 

A smirked played on Robin's lips "What's stopping you?" he teased breathing huskily into the princes ear who began thrusting immediately.

 

From what he was told about women by his friends and knights of the castle this tightness was nothing like a woman's . It was much tighter than described  and with less resistance holding him back. Groaning it made him even more excited to take Robin's other virginity as well.

 

The tactician tossed his head back moaning way more girly than he had anticipated  chanting the dominate partners  name like a mantra as he pounded away inside of . Robin's length was trapped between their stomachs causing amazing friction to the flesh.

 

A coil built in his abdomen and he knew that  he was nearing climax  "C-chrom" Robin whimpered making the blue haired male smirk "Go ahead" he reached between then stroking the other so he would have his first orgasm . Soon the albino came cumming on both their chests and not soon after Chrom did as well.

 

Both took a moment to catch their breath and let Robin relax so he could slide out. The Prince leaned down capturing the others lips into a deep kiss full of passion and love. The tactician returned the kiss with the same intensity.

 

"Hm it's not time for sleep yet my love " Chrom purred as Robin's eyelids slowly tried to close. He was already so full of the others essence. It seemed that his body was soaking it up like a sponge.

 

The blue haired male smirked aligning himself with the albino's soft dusty pink entrance "Let us become one again" he purred becoming hard once more. He entered making Robin arch his back and his toes curl in pleasure.

 

Once the morning came he would have to ask to be carried. Since he knew walking would be a terrible task. 


	6. Day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a regular posting schedule. I'll post when I can.

The pelting of raindrops echoed all around them as Robin awoke to turn on his side, and face the sleeping Chrom beside him. Who would have thought that they would become mates. Slowly he out stretched his hand petting the blue locks of the other. 

 

"Robin, good morning" muttered the prince tiredly. The albino chuckled and cuddled Chrom's bare chest and neck "Good Morning to you". The exalt pulled his tactician closer resting his chin on top of the shorter males head. "Robin, I love you" said Chrom "I'm glad that you chose me". 

 

"I wouldn't want anyone, but you" smiled Robin placing a kiss on the blue haired prince's cheek. "Mmm I suppose we should go soak our muscles, and bathe" suggested Chrom sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

 

"I'm afraid you will have to help me dress, and carry me" teased the tactician motioning to his body. The exalt blushed nodding in agreement "O-of course please let me" he cleared his throat as he made haste to dress them then swooped Robin up into his arms makin them both blush. 

 

Outside of the men's bathing tent waiting for them was Tharja. In her arms she held a basket of herbs, oils and medicines. The woman must have known what they had done last night. "Robin" the black haired magic user smiled then glared when her eyes fell on the male carrying him "Chrom" she almost hissed. 

 

"Ah I see you're doing well Tharja" the exalt smiled slightly as she gently handed the basket to Robin who knew what they were for. "Take good care of him. Or I'll hit you with a curse so hard you'll beg for mercy" warned Tharja. 

 

"I'd never dream of hurting him" defended Chrom as the woman walked past him giving him a look then smiled at the albino before leaving them alone. "She cares a lot for you" laughed the blue haired prince. "Yes, and she can be quite protective" noted Robin "Shall we bathe?".

 

"But of course my wonderful mate" answered Chrom walking into the tent. Once they secured a bathing area they both soaked in the clawfoot tub the tactician's back against the prince's bare chest. Chrom rested his head back arms encircling the tub rim as the herbs and oils relaxed their muscles. 

 

"So how do feel Robin?" 

 

"Sore, but okay" 

 

"I'm sorry...I should have went easier on you" 

 

"It isn't your fault Chrom. You did everything right for me being on the receiving end it just hurt a little more with the muscles not being used to such a 'large' intrusion. Ahem...anyway I'm sure if you had not prepped me correctly it would have hurt you too" 

 

"Robin you're rambling" 

 

The exalt wrapped his arms around the albino breathing in his sent. Robin blushed and relaxed in his mates arms. Soon they would be at the castle and he'd have to get used to a domestic way of life. Could he adjust to that? To be a mother and husband. 


	7. I'm so glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a regular posting schedule, but I will post when I can.

Robin walked through the halls of the castle trying not to go stir crazy from being indoors. Stepping out into the open courtyard he took a deep breath of fresh air. 

 

"Are you doing well Robin?" Frederick asked whom was doing his rounds of inspection for the hour.

 

"Oh Frederick...I was meaning to have a chat with you" replied the albino his eyes lightening up in the knights presence.

 

"If it's about a few days ago then there is no need to apologise. I know that Milord was just looking out for your safety in the begining. I'm happy that you were able to fix your 'situation' " smiled the brunette. 

 

"Thank you, but I shouldn't have drug you into our argument o-or said something so inappropriate" explained Robin with a blush.

 

Frederick simply shook his head and patted the tacticians shoulder "Don't worry Sir Robin. I'm not angery in the slightest. Now if you will excuse me I must go continue my rounds" said the knight with a bow and left. 

 

"Robin?" it was Lucina's voice. 

 

He turned, and the young woman walked up to him dressed in her princess attire. 

 

"You look so beautiful" the albino smiled making the young woman blush. 

 

"I appreciate your complement, but I would rather be in my other cloths. I wanted to talk to you" said Lucina. 

 

"Of course. Let's take a walk in the garden" said Robin holding out his hand for her that she gladly accepted making their way out of the courtyard. 

 

"I heard from aunt Lissa that you, and father are mates now" said the blue haired woman biting her bottom lip as they walked together holding hands her eyes on ground as they made their way into the garden. 

 

"Yes that's true. We are mates" said the tactician looking over at her as they stopped to sit on a bench near the flower arch. 

 

"All this time I believed that a random villager woman was my mother, but it was you all along" said Lucina looking up into Robin's eyes her lip trembling.

 

"Lucina, Please don't cry" said the tactician wiping away her tears then pulled he into a warm embrace as she began to sob. "Shush now it's okay" Robin cooed rubbing his daughters back whom whimpered and clutched onto him as if her were a lifeline.

 

After awhile Lucina calmed down "My apologies for being such a crybaby" sniffled the blue haired princess playing with one of the many ruffles on her dress.

 

Robin smiled shaking his head "Don't be so hard on yourself. You had no way of knowing. I myself didn't know that I would be able to carry off spring or be with Chrom for that matter".

 

Lucina smiled locking eyes with the albino "I'm glad that it's you, and not some random village fling that father used to have an heir".

 

The tactician laughed making his daughter blush "My apologies papa" she said embarrassed "I should have chosen my words more carefully".

 

"No, it's quite alright" Robin assured her placing a hand on hers. "There you are Lucina" said Chrom walking into their view "I wanted to ask if you'd like to go hunting , and hone your bow skills some more".

 

Her eyes lit up as she quickly stood "I'll go get changed!" she said excitedly.

 

The albino watched as she went out of sight as the now king sat next to him "Sorry to interrupt your quality time with our daughter".

 

Robin blushed at those words making Chrom notice and smile "I was guessing that the 'me' from her timeline must have felt the same towards you as I do. Even if our fates were different ".

 

The king held his tactician's hand looking into his eyes "I love you Robin. Let's rule our kingdom together, and bring peace to the lands. Make it a place where our grandchildren and future children can live happy and carefree".

 

Robin nodded smiling at his husband "Now that's a strategy ".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a regular posting schedule, but I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
